Dixon Developments
Dixon Developments was a company founded by Bailey Dixon and ran by Sam Dixon until he sold the business - and any other property owned by the business (including 10 Dixon Lane)- to Ali Williams. Current Staff Sam Dawson - CEO, Owner (2020) Bailey Dixon - Personal Assistant (2020) Previous Staff Ali Williams - CEO, owner (2018-2019) Sam Dixon - CEO, owner (2017-2018) Bailey Dixon - Personal Assistant, Finance Manager (2017-2018) Lucas Ashton - Architect (2017-2018) Will Ashton - Finance Manager (2017-2018) Bobby Murphy - Estate Agent History, Location, Miscellaneous Info. 2005-2010 The business was founded in 2005 by entrepreneur, Bailey Dixon. He has had a rich history of alcoholism, prompting him to sign the business over to his younger brother Sam Dixon. Sam took the business to new lengths, even going global! He managed to acquire new business under the umbrella business, Dixon Developments PLC. At one point, Sam had acquired that many businesses, he needed to employ triple the amount of staff he currently had in order to manage the company as a whole. However, this soon changed as he was on the brink of bankruptcy! This led to him making the majority of employees redundant - therefore leaving only twenty employees around the world. He was adamant that he was keeping the acquired businesses, no matter what the cost. In 2008 - around the time of the recession, he had to either sell most acquired businesses or get rid of most of his staff. To get past the fact that he would have to pay them off, he just fired them one-by-one. By the end of 2009, he had three members of staff - himself, his brother and another unknown staff member. In the end, he was forced to sell his acquired businesses, when there was a backlash from the brands he'd acquired. Bailey was even attacked by a thug during this time. 2010-2020 This still didn't get Sam to sell the businesses, so Bailey beat Sam nearly to death, causing him to be disowned by his family. Sam was hospitalised, and was forced by his parents to sell his businesses. Later, Bailey's family forgave him and allowed him back into the family. Sam had sold his businesses and his bond with Bailey was getting back on track. Everything was looking up for the Dixon's, until Sam re-bought the business after finding out the truth about why they hadn't had any contact with the Ashton's for years. This prompted Sam to relocate Dixon Developments to Ainsley Village, in order to seek revenge on Harry. After all of this, and a whole load more agro, Sam decided to sell the business and the house to an old friend of his, who goes by the name of Ali Williams. Ali moved into the house and started running the business until Alex murdered him, caused by his drug dealing side project. 2020 Onwards After the helicopter crash, Bailey and the Ashtons moved away, with Bailey selling the business to Sam Dawson, who arrived on the estate from Mallorca, Spain. Bailey soon realised that he didn't fit in the Ashton family, so he decided to move back to Ainsley, after hearing that Sam needed a PA. Upon his arrival, Bailey was instantly greeted by new faces. The estate had changed so much in just a few months, to the point where he didn't feel welcome. Eventually, he settled back into life on Dixon Lane, ferrying Sam around everywhere, and taking care of important documents and clients.